Tales of the Shikon Priestess
by Lala Insane
Summary: Kikyo strikes a deal with Kagome to find the jewel shards together and that neither one of them will have Inuyasha until it is complete. But after a run in with the great Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome starts to question her love for Inuyasha. Sess/Kag
1. Ghost of the Past

Description: Kikyo strikes a deal with Kagome to find the jewel shards together and that neither one of them will have Inuyasha until it is complete. Kagome, reluctantly, joins Kikyo in hopes of dissuading her of taking Inuyasha's soul, but after a run in with the great Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome starts to question her love for Inuyasha along with her reasons for staying in the feudal era. And what of her newly developing crush for Sesshomaru? Will she ever find peace as the shikon priestess?

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

_"He's going to be so mad at me!"_ My inner voice shrieked worriedly in my head as I rushed to the well. "He'll get over it." I assured myself and poised my body to jump into the darkened depths of the well. I threw my backpack over the edge and then hefted myself over. As I righted myself I noticed a chill in the air and realized someone is watching me.

I decided to think nothing of it and continued on my way to meet Inuyasha. It worried me that he wasn't already at the well waiting impatiently for me to return to him, but I trudged forward regardless. He was probably fighting with Miroku about coming to get me. I shrugged the thoughts away and mindfully stepped over the pesky tree root I always seemed to trip on. I smiled to myself and then looked at the path ahead. She was standing there, eerie and foreboding, like a ghost.

A small smile graced her lips when she saw me approach and I didn't like the looks of it. "Inuyasha's not here, Kikyo."

"I haven't come for him- this time," she said in her usual calm voice. "It's you I wish to speak to, Kagome."

"About?" I asked while eying her suspiciously.

"Making a deal of sorts." She sounded amused and her eye mirrored the merriment at my confused expression

"And of what kind of sorts are we talking about?" I watched her carefully.

"You and I will search for the jewel shards together. And until the jewel is complete, neither one of us shall have Inuyasha." She turned all business as she spoke. "And when our journey is over we shall let him decide who he wants."

"Wait a minute. You want me to help you find the jewel shards?" It was a little hard to believe seeing as how we were kind of rivals.

"I could do it on my own, but the two of us together would make much more progress don't you think?" She asked.

"I agree with you on that, but the whole Inuyasha thing is a bit out of left field." I replied.

"Out-of-left-field?" She cocked her head slightly to the side.

"Out of nowhere." I clarified.

"What is a goal without a main objective. It is something we would both strive for."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked feeling a bit uneasy.

"His love. You want it to don't you?" She smiled a knowing and heartbreaking smile at me. "You and I are of the same soul. We should help each other."

"Inuyasha's not going to take this very well, you know that right?" I asked as I walked past her.

"I propose we do not tell him."

I stopped and looked back at her with a narrowed gaze. "You want me to just abandon him?"

"He has done it to you many times before yet you would be against the tiniest revenge?" Her smile had long since faded as she spoke to me.

"No revenge is needed." I stated.

"You are surely in denial. I will be here tomorrow. Meet me, should you change your mind." And with that she disappeared from my sight.

With a heavy sigh I continued on my way trying to pretend like I'd never seen her in the first place. As I arrived at Kaede's village I could hear Inuyasha yelling. I smiled inwardly as I walked down the small dirt path.

"I am not going to get her!" He shouted.

"But Inuyasha she's late and you're the only one who can go after her!" Shippo said as he perched on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"So what! It's not like I care if she's late." He grumbled while he fidgeted.

"Such an arrogant dog. Just admit that you like her already." Miroku spoke in his wise monk tone.

"Just calm down everyone. I'm back." I smiled at Shippo who came pouncing up to me.

"Kagome! Welcome back!" He smiled up at me. "Did you bring any treats?"

"Hey Kagome! What took you so long?" Inuyasha huffed as he glared at me.

"I missed you too, Inuyasha." I replied sarcastically and smiled as he looked away.

"I didn't say I missed you or nothing..."

"Oh hush. We all know you missed her." Sango said with a grin.

"Inu-yasha!" I said his name in a singsong voice. His ears perked up and his eyes flickered over to me. "I brought your favorite kind of ramen."

"Really?" His eyes lit up which struck a nerve. Me coming back wasn't a big deal, but his favorite ramen? Almost as great as the big bang.

I watched with minimal disgust as he scarfed down the bowl of freshly cooked ramen. I couldn't forget what Kikyo had said to me and I was shocked when I found myself agreeing to her deal. It would be insane to leave Inuyasha's protection. But then again all great adventures should be against all odds. Danger could make things more fun.

Then there was the whole issue of trusting Kikyo. I mean we're talking about the woman who has tried to kill me and Inuyasha not to mention the countless times she basically seduced him. I had no good reason for trusting her. And yet something told me I should.

I stared out the window of the hut for a long time just wondering what path I should take. Inuyasha of course paid my mood no mind and proceeded to rummage through my backpack for more food. I sparred him no second glance as I set out into the village once more. I sat next to Sango who had taken a place on a wooden fence.

"What's on your mind, Kagome?" She asked as I set my gaze on the horizon.

"Oh nothing really..." I sounded a bit to nervous to be believable, but surprisingly she didn't push for details.

"Come let's go already! I'm tired of sitting around!" Inuyasha barked from the hut.

"You're just saying that because you ran out of food!" Shippo replied unhappily.

"Uh- Inuyasha! I don't think we should go just yet. Can't we wait til tomorrow?" I asked, rushing up to the hut.

"We don't have any time to waste!" He growled.

"It's just til tomorrow. I need to go get more food since you ate it all." I retorted bitterly.

"Feh... Whatever." He crossed his arms and walked back into the hut.

I sighed with relief and then froze in my tracks. Why had I insisted on staying? I pondered the reasons until nightfall and decided that it must have been because I wanted the choice for once. The choice of whether or not I took the opportunity to join Kikyo on her quest. I mean sure it was kind of like betrayal to Inuyasha, but I knew my friends would forgive me. At least I hoped they would forgive me.

"Kagome it's time for bed!" Sango called to me from the hut's doorway.

"Coming!" I walked slowly to the door and avoided everyone's eyes as I settled into my sleeping bag. No one asked questions, but I wouldn't have answered half of them anyway. I fell into a restless sleep as the world went quiet around me. Shippo snuggled into the sleeping bag next to me providing extra warmth.

I woke in the middle of the night suddenly and found myself unable to get back to sleep so I stared at the fire. I hadn't fully made up my mind about going with Kikyo, but the more Inuyasha growled, huffed, and barked at me the more I wanted to go. After a long battle of conscience I settled on my future course of action. My mind grew weary again and I finally found peace in a deep dreamless sleep.


	2. Uncomfortable Conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

We walked until we were sure it would take Inuyasha a great deal of time to follow and then she put up a barrier. Such an odd thing, traveling with Kikyo. I wasn't sure what to start talking about with her because it wasn't like I could just go, "Hey so you know Inuyasha? Well we kissed once. True story." I was not about to go and mess this friendship up.

Besides I was sure she would answer with something like, "I have kissed him many times." Which then I would shut up out of not wanting to compete with someone who undoubtedly had more experience. I glanced uneasily at said mysterious priestess and admired her more graceful attributes. I had never really wanted to be like her, but now that we were side by side it was easier to see the resemblance. I was just glad that those resemblances were only of our outer shells.

"If he picks you..." she started slowly, "What is it that you wish to happen?"

"As far as our relationship goes- I don't think he'd ever be able to admit he cares unless it was a life or death situation... And I don't really like being put in that spot for a little gesture of love now and then," I rambled until my voice grew quiet at the end.

"But if he did admit he cared for you. What do you expect to happen?" She looked over at me with her serious brown eyes.

"I don't know. Marriage? Kids? Something along those lines, I guess," I said quietly before meeting her gaze.

"It is never a good thing to be unsure of what you want in life."

"True... But what can I expect from him? It would take years to get past his pride issues," I sighed heavily. I did love Inuyasha and I'd found that out not too long ago, but it was hard to except that he loved the woman beside me more. What was I doing telling her all this crap about my love life with Inuyasha? I doubt she really cared about her reincarnation's problems with her loved one. Of course that might also make her more interested.

I figured she wanted me and Inuyasha's relationship to fail, but that was all assumed information at the moment. This was going to be some adventure and I found it quite thrilling to be without Inuyasha's company for once. I kept my gaze forward before I started on my next question. "What do you want to happen between you and Inuyasha?"

"I wanted to live the life of an ordinary woman with him. To grow old together, but after my premature death I only wished to have his heart." A silence built up between us after that.

We were opposites really. One of us wanted happiness with Inuyasha and one of us wanted death. Two people of the same soul yet we were so different. I looked over at her somber face and felt sorry for her. "It must get lonely being out here all by yourself..."

"Yes, but I always stop in villages along the path and help the sick. A few good deeds are about all I can give in return for the souls of the dead I must collect."

I had never really known what Kikyo did in her spare time, but I had never guessed she went to human villages. She seemed more like the type that wanted to be alone most of the time. This deed that she does is what makes her humanity stand out to me now.

"You seem to be in deep thought Kagome." She said while smiling at me.

"Oh- I'm just trying to understand you better is all." I didn't bother meeting her gaze.

"Do you consider me a friend now?" She asked with more emotion in her voice than I had heard in a while. She sounded hopeful.

"Of course you're my friend, Kikyo, but when friends fight over someone they both like it never turns out well in the end." I spoke from experience thinking of all the times she and Inuyasha had hurt me.

"I am sorry that the burden of being my reincarnation was brought upon your shoulders..."

"Don't worry about it." I said easily discarding the so called burden.

"There is a question I have wanted to ask you for some time now." She paused.

"And what question is that?" I asked when she didn't continue.

"Does Inuyasha prefer you to dress like- That?" She gestured to my clothing's length.

I blushed furiously and slid my hands down the front of my skirt for some comfort. "No, no, no! Where I come from this is a school uniform!"

"Uniform? They allow such outfits to be worn in a learning environment?" She sounded disgusted and intrigued at the same time. "Interesting..."

"All the girls in my school wear these and there's nothing wrong with them." I said defending all my school friends back home.

"And what of your schooling? How do you fair?"

What was this? The day of uncomfortable questions? I groaned inwardly realizing it would be hard not to seem completely incompetent to Kikyo at this rate. "I do as well as I can, but being away from school to collect jewel shards doesn't help much."

"I see." She replied making me glad she didn't press the subject further.

"And what about you? Doesn't that uniform get bothersome after a while?" I asked and smiled at the fact that it was my turn to cause discomfort. But to my dismay her icy facade did not break.

"Modesty is worth the trouble."

"Do you ever relax?" I asked seriously doubting she did.

"Well I-"

"Lounging in trees does not count!" I said cutting her off. "I mean like fun."

"Fun? A woman of my position does not have the time for fun." She said formally dismissing the thought.

"Oh come on! Everyone needs to have fun!" I countered.

"What fun could a dead woman possibly find?" She asked.

"Swimming is fun." I smiled at her because I had seen steam in the distance meaning a hot springs was nearby. Just what she needed. "Even someone like you would like swimming or even just soaking in the water."

"Fine," she agreed reluctantly and followed me to the site of the springs.

We both undressed and waded in the water for a few moments before fully submersing our bodies. I sighed with enjoyment and the laughed at Kikyo's puzzled and seemingly exposed expression.

"Being unclothed in the middle of the forest is fun to you?" She asked unbelieving the activity to be fun.

I laughed again at her awkwardness as I sat next to her. "Every person is a part of nature so going back to a more basic way of life is relaxing and, in its own way, fun." I grinned at her before I sent a splash of water at her.

To my surprise she laughed and splashed me back. We continued our little water wars until our senses both picked up on a jewel shard. I looked over at the ever serious Kikyo as the twinge of power danced across my senses. By the look in her eyes I could tell she felt it too.

"Our first quest for the shikon jewel shard together. Shall we be off?" She asked with more amusement in her voice now.

I smiled as I stepped out of the water and began drying myself off. "This should be interesting." I said lightly before I handed her my extra towel.

I had to say a silent thanks to that spring now. Looking back I was grateful for that encounter. I'm quite certain that, if that had not happened, our uncomfortable conversations would have continued until devoured by silence. At this point in my life, I considered silence to be my worst enemy of all.

To be Continued...


	3. Phantom of the Forest

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.

We made our way to where we sensed the shard and both gazed upon the scene in silent horror. People lay strewn across the ground in clusters of men, women, and children. A gruesome scene of slaughtered families. I pulled an arrow from my quiver and readied myself for whatever kind of monster we would surely have to face.

"It's coming," she whispered to me as she mimicked me with the drawing of her weapon.

"What exactly though?" I asked with anticipation before my eyes were met with the demon itself. It was over six feet tall and had red jewel like eyes.

"An ogre demon I would presume." She glanced over at me before she drew her arrow back.

I pulled at my bow string, feeling the power build up in it, and then let my arrow fly beside Kikyo's. To my great dismay my arrow choose this day to miss it's target. I groaned inwardly as Kikyo made a perfect strike at the demon's left shoulder close to his heart.

The ogre shrieked with pain and then charged at us head on. We split up in opposite directions and my bad luck continued. The demon was close behind me so instead of running with the possibility of tripping, I turned to face the demon with an arrow in hand. I readied my arrow as the demon neared, but it fell from my grasp at the last possible second. I shut my eyes tight and waited for the impact of the demon's claws and yet, to my surprise, they never came. Instead I heard the sound of a whip and a startled cry of pain. I quickly opened my eyes to see blood raining down from the headless body of the demon who pursued me moments before.

My eyes flickered to Kikyo's form and noticed she had had another arrow poised but never let it fly. If it wasn't Kikyo who killed the demon, then who did? I searched the scene for the answer until my eyes met the cold amber eyes watching me. Shock coursed through me at the sight of Inuyasha's older, deadlier brother Sesshomaru. He stood meters away with a blank face and calculating eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked quietly knowing he could hear me. That was the second time Sesshomaru had saved my life, though the first time he denied it was a rescue. His gaze became somehow more serious as he stepped towards me.

"Miko, where is Inuyasha?" His voice was as cold as his eyes which seemed to pierce right through me.

"Why should I tell you that, Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked defiantly, knowing I was pushing my luck. Before I could blink or register the movement being made, he was before me with his clawed hand around my neck. Tears welled in my eyes as I struggled to breathe. My hands pulled wildly at his wrist, but he held me firmly against a tree. I had never really found myself against a rock and a hard place, but I figured Sesshomaru and this tree were deadly similar to that kind of situation.

"I saved your life moments ago, but I will take it if you refuse to cooperate." He was dead serious as always, but as my heart pounded in my ears my focus became fuzzy and concentration was lost.

"Put her down," Kikyo said fiercely with her bow at the ready.

His hold slackened on my neck, allowing some air to pass through. He looked down at me again and then brought his lips to my ear. I shivered at the close proximity and tried to pulled away as fear coursed through me.

"I will come back for you..." He whispered in my ear so quietly I wasn't sure if I heard him right and then he was gone.

My knees gave way beneath me as I tried to step away from the tree and I sat there trying to clear my head. My hands were still shaking when Kikyo knelt before me. I was scared at the though of him coming back for me. Why would he ever want to do that? My mind jumped to many conclusions until I found one that was most reasonable. He wanted to kill me and I was certain of this.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly. I looked up at her and forgot my troubles for a second.

"I'm fine, thanks." I smiled at her as she helped me to my feet.

"What did he say to you?" She asked.

"He wanted Inuyasha." I said quietly.

"I know that. I mean what did he said to you when he leaned in close to you like that?" She asked curiosity in her voice now. "He must have said something to you."

"I- I couldn't make out what he said." I recovered quickly. She glanced at me with an unreadable look and I guessed she had caught on to my lie.

"I have the jewel shard so we should see to burying the dead now."

Her words brought me back to the reality of the dead that lay around me. I nodded sobering up and followed her lead. We finished burying the dead at sunset and we both decided to make our camp near the hot springs. I set up my red sleeping bag before I decided to go back to the springs and clean off the dirt from grave digging.

Kikyo didn't come with me this time and I guessed we both needed some quiet time. I undress and stepped into the delightfully warm water of the springs with a heavy sigh. His words stilled played in my head and I worried that he actually would come for me. My thoughts about him continued until I actually believed that he might have wanted me for different reasons. A blush tainted my cheeks at the thought of Sesshomaru wanting me.

I waded into the water until my hips where submersed. I let my thoughts rage on until I felt a hand slide firmly across my waist pulling me to the strong torso of the hand's owner. A gasp escaped my lips as I turned my head to see beautiful golden eyes starring at my naked body contently. My body shivered with something much different from fear now as the excitement rose in my chest.

Sesshomaru was holding me to his half naked body admiring my own. I silently turned to him and placed my hands on his bear chest enjoying the feeling of his rippling muscles beneath my fingertips. A growled resounded in his chest as he pulled me closer to him.

"I told you I would come back for you, did I not?" He spoke low and calmly which betrayed the fire burning in his eyes.

"So you don't want to kill me?" I asked stupidly.

"Not yet." He replied.

I gulped back fear at his words and was about to protest when his lips seized mind in a hungry and demanding fashion. For some reason I didn't pulled away, but instead met his lips with the same hungry ferocity that seemed to consume my soul. His hand roamed my body as the kiss deepened and I could feel sparks from ever touch. I thought surely we would burst into flames if this hunger were not satisfied.

Our bodied were moments away from being intertwined when he stopped suddenly and pulled away. I found myself starring at an empty spring and no demon lord in sight. I replayed what had just happened in my head and shook with disbelief. I hurriedly got out of the spring positive that I had gotten dizzy and confused daydreams with real life.

I dressed into my pajamas and then found my way back to camp. I snuggled into my sleeping bag quickly to avoid being caught in the dropping temperatures around me. I noticed that Kikyo had started a fire when I was gone and I thanked her quietly for remembering old human frailties that she surely forgot long ago from her human years. I watched her sleeping in a tree of choice and again admired her grace.

I wondered why I had to be in the feudal era for a moment. Sure broken the jewel, but now that Kikyo was back she could realistically take my place in finding and protecting the jewel. On top of that Inuyasha loved Kikyo more so it would have been a double score. I dispelled these dark thoughts as my mind shifted to Sesshomaru. A true god like phantom he was, so aloof and strong. I continued to wonder about him until sleep overtook me, but my dreams reflected my thoughts so I was not without his company tonight.

_"Though a phantom he might be, I would love to be his Christine."_ I thought at last as my eyelids fluttered close.

To be Continued...

Thank you for reading! I am glad for the reviews and hope that I have done well to portray Kikyo as more of a friend. I will post the next chapter soon so please review and let me know what you think about the story so far! The next chapter is in Sesshomaru's point of view to explain things further. Next chapter: Obsession of Sorts. Thanks again!

-Lala 3


	4. Obsession of Sorts

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.

He growled inwardly at his inner beast for such reckless actions towards the young Miko. He had let his control slip for only a moment as he breathed in her scent and then it was like nothing could stop the need for her. And yet his more logical side won out in the end. He despised humans, especially his half-brother's woman.

Why he had taken to her so fiercely he had no idea, but he would make himself be more careful in the future. After he had left the passion drunk Miko in the spring, his mind was filled only with thoughts and memories of her and how she felt against his hand. He watched her shake her head like she had been in some kind of daydream and continued on her way.

He was hoping she would continue to regard his actions as a daydream because even he was confused on this reality.

_"You shouldn't be so blind. Do you not sense her power? Can you not taste her lust for you on your own lips?"_ His beast purred to him in his mind to which he growled.

"You are not the one who commands this Sesshomaru. Keep that in mind you ignorant beast." He bit back mentally before resuming his study of the priestess.

She laid in an over sized blanket of some sort which allowed her to completely cover her body. He didn't like it much considering the fact that he could no longer admire said body. She has grown more feminine since he'd last seen her and how that was possible he was not quite certain, but he was pleased by it nonetheless.

_"Why are you wasting such valuable time gawking? You should curb your thirst for her now!"_The beast was almost rampant with desire and excitement now. He couldn't afford to lose control here and so he turned away from the Miko's camp and headed south a ways.

He waited until sunlight reached him before he dared sneak a peak at the Miko again. He had thought of her almost the whole night through. Such a strange thing indeed and he wasn't enjoying his curiosity much. He was surprised to see the woman was already awake and was bathed in sunlight while she stretched.

Her eyes surveyed the scenery before she undressed from her sleeping clothes and unpacked her day clothes. He turned from her to respect what little privacy she thought she had. He waited for a few moments and turned when he felt her power flare in his direction. He watched her carefully as her eyes scanned the area.

"What's wrong Kagome?" The dead Miko asked as she awoke.

"Oh nothing. Just thought I saw something." She smiled up the the woman in the tree. "I'm going to go for a walk around the camp just to make sure nothing's there."

It was a lie and he could smell it. She was searching for him undoubtedly and this pleased him for reasons he could not fathom. She walked in a slightly different direction than he had expected, but he guessed she could sense him here and wanted him to follow.

Follow he did. He waited until she'd walked a few good meter from the campsite before he appeared behind her. She turned to him with surprise etched in her features.

"I didn't think you'd still be here." She said truthfully.

"Neither did I, but I find myself... Drawn to you." He heard a fast intake of breath from the Miko and watched her face contently as his words sunk in.

"Have you been waiting for me all night?" She asked quietly while studying the ground.

"I was around," he replied slowly.

"Are you o-" Before she could finish her sentence he kissed her and growled inwardly at the beast's impatience.

He kissed her until he felt her need for air and then began placing kisses down her neckline. He couldn't believe he was succumbing to a human woman as such and one with priestess powers as well. He felt her place a hand on his chest which made him growl slightly.

"Sesshomaru? Are you ok?" Her voice had a tremble to it now as her breathing evened out.

"Do you question my well being or my sanity, Miko?" He asked with amusement.

"Um... Both?" She asked lightly.

"I cannot be certain at this point." He spoke truthfully.

She laughed, a high and musical laugh, and smiled up at him. Her eyes were twin pools of melting chocolate that seemed to hold all the world's secrets in them despite how open they were. Curiosity shown in them now as she traced the markings on his face. He nuzzled her hand when it rested gently on his cheek and savored the warmth of her touch.

He continued to find it odd that he was so obsessed, yes obsessed was the word, with this human girl. He found himself attracted to her eyes, her body, even her scent. This obsession he had would not stop there though and it drove him almost to the point of insanity with his want for her.

A dark thought crossed his mind. He could kill her now and get it over with. He could free himself from this damned obsession. His hand reached for her and once it was firmly wrapped around the slender form of her neck he applied more force. Her eyes widened as she searched his eyes pleadingly.

_"You fool! I will not allow you to kill her."_The beast growled as it fought for control.

"And since when did you become so noble?" He asked the beast in his head.

_"Since I choose who your mate will be."_It retorted smugly.

He dropped her as soon as the word mate resounded in his head. She coughed at his feet and backed away from him in fear. He glanced down at his hand and then to her.

"This Sesshomaru has changed his mind. I will not kill you." He said when they both recovered.

"And why is that?" She asked bitterly.

"I require your assistance with the regrowth of my left arm." He replied in a controlled voice.

"What will you give me in return?" She asked.

"Your life or what little you have left anyway." He watched her carefully again, enjoying the look of anger in her eyes.

"How about this, I help you and you help me." She said while getting up from the ground. "Kikyo and I are going to need help collecting jewel shards and you're just the kind of man we need."

"For what?" He asked curious as to what she had in mind.

"You can be the muscle. You know, help fight the demons who have jewel fragments?" She gestured to the jewel shards around her neck. "Like you did the other day with that ogre."

"Fine. I accept. As long as you restore this Sesshomaru's arm." He replied evenly.

"Agreed." She smiled at him before holding out a hand to him which he grasped signifying our deal.

She pulled him over to a rock and had him sit down. She knelt beside him and lifted the sleeve of his kimono. He felt her power flare and hissed when it burned his flesh. "Miko, do not try to purify this Sesshomaru."

"Sorry, sorry! I'm not very great at wielding my powers just yet." She said before concentrating on his arm again.

This time he could feel nothing but soothing ripples of energy coursing through his left arm. That's when he realized he had a left arm. He watched in disbelief as the Miko's light faded and he could flex the muscles in his left arm again. He reached down to the Miko and grasped her chin in his clawed hand, pulling her mouth to his for a kiss. "Well done, Miko."

"You're welcome." She said breathlessly against him. "Do you want to come back to camp with me? Or do you prefer to be a loner?"

"Do not push your luck, Miko..." He replied calmly although he was clearly amused with her questions. "I shall accompany you back to that camp of yours." When he stood from the rock he had to help the woman up for her legs were a bit shaky from the power she exerted. He allowed her to use him for support the whole way back to her came.

When they entered the small clearing, a surprised Kikyo was met. He watched as a silent conversation passed between them before words were spoken.

"Kikyo, Sesshomaru is going to help us search for the jewel shards." She spoke up at last.

"Are you certain we can trust him?" The dead Miko replied while squinting her eyes at him.

"He made a promise and I doubt demon lords make a habit of going back on their words." She replied easily.

"Very well..."

He watched the women quietly and compared them in his head. They were similar, but only their most basic features were alike. He much more preferred the living to the dead. He smiled inwardly at said obsession and decided he wouldn't kill her after all. This journey would just be the beginning to unraveling the mystery of this obsession of sorts.

To be Continued...

Thank you for reading! I hope Sesshomaru's view was very insightful. His beast plays an important role in controlling a portion of his life he doesn't particularly like, so it helps to make things interesting. Thanks so much for the reviews and I hope you continue to read and like my future posts. Please review and thanks again!

-Lala 3


	5. Cries That Fall Upon Deaf Ears

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.

I smiled up at him for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. I couldn't get over the fact that he was joining Kikyo and I. My mind went over the events between us and I made sure not to consider his actions of loving intent. It was plain and simple sexual hunger, and in all my years of being around men I'd never felt this kind of passion he awakened in me. I averted my eyes when he glanced down at me with a cold stare. I could tell this much emotion was taking its toll on him.

My skin still tingled from his touch and my stomach seemed to be filled with butterflies at the mere thought of him. I was about to try and start up a conversation with my two companions when a loud crash disturbed my train of thought.

I quickly found the source of the crash and, to my great displeasure, found the red clothed hanyou who could have been dragging his knuckles on the ground at this point. He stood with tetsusaiga drawn and ready as he assessed the scene. The crash had come from a tree he had cut from his path.

"Kagome! I've been looking everywhere for you!" He shouted at me from across the way to which I glared at him in response. "Were you kidnapped by them or something? Come on, let's go."

"I left for a reason Inuyasha," I stated flatly and witnessed his anger flare.

"I come all this way for you and for what? To find you cozy with my brother and er- you get my point! What the hell'sa matter with you?" I noticed his little break at describing what Kikyo exactly was to him and that was all it took.

"Sit boy," I said quietly deciding not to put much effort into it. He hit the ground with as much force as usual and just as I was about to go berserk on him a hand rested on my shoulder.

"It is best to explain calmly and then let him fume for a while. He will come around." Kikyo offered as she withdrew her hand.

"Inuyasha," I started strongly, "I'm going to find the jewel shards with Kikyo. Once the jewel shards are collected I'm going to return home, do you hear me?" I said loudly to make him get the point. "I won't return to you."

"Kagome! Are you saying you don't want to be with me anymore?" He sounded frantic and shocked as he pushed his body off the ground. "You must be insane! And what's with him? You trying to get yourself killed now?"

Sesshomaru had stayed quiet until now when he let a menacing growl pass between his lips. Inuyasha glared at him until I stepped between them.

"Inuyasha, you should go now," I said firmly.

"You shouldn't get with him Kagome. He's nothing but trouble," He said arrogantly as he crossed his arms. "Things won't turn out well for you if you fall for an ass like him."

"Don't you mean an ass like you?" I retorted before turning away from him. I refused to take him seriously and with good reason. He'd say anything now to get what he wanted and for once it seemed to be me.

"I'm only trying to protect you Kagome!" He pleaded now.

"I don't need your protection anymore Inuyasha." And with that said I started on the path again, refusing to look back at the man I surely made a fool of.

Sesshomaru was by my side, at a distance, but still close enough to let me know he would back me up if I needed it. I glanced back to see Kikyo embrace Inuyasha and anger flickered through me. I turned my gaze back to Sesshomaru and noticed his eyes watching me. I stopped and met his gaze with defiance which was met by his hands pulling me to him and a stolen kiss. He was feet from me before the feeling of his kiss had fully sunk in. I smiled at him, a smirk more like it, and forgot about Inuyasha and Kikyo for a few moments.

I took in his looks once more, tall, regal, muscled, dignified, and handsome all in one. An all out deadly combination to me. Inuyasha's words and warnings never did completely sink in and I was glad for it because Sesshomaru seemed to be what I needed at the moment. I walked over to him and, carefully, laced my fingers through his hair and kissed him. He kissed me back with the same intensity and passion as I had hoped for.

We parted before Kikyo rejoined us and I noticed her gaze had turned somber. I knew that look well because I had worn it a couple of times after Inuyasha did something to hurt me. I felt bad for her and knew there was probably nothing I could say to comfort her.

We continued on our way leaving a dumbstruck hanyou in our wake. We walked for the rest of the day, except for the occasional food break, and finally stopped in a small village. I could tell by the look on Sesshomaru's face he was not pleased about being around so many humans.

"Welcome to our village," A woman said as we approached. "Have you come to try your luck against the demon?"

"What demon?" I asked.

"One who spirits away woman," She replied almost carelessly.

"We should be on our way..." Kikyo eyed the woman with the same thing I felt, suspicion.

"Get us two rooms on the outskirts of town and we'll deal with this demon," I told the woman quickly.

As soon as the woman left us Kikyo turned to me. "Why are we staying?"

"Can't you feel it?" I asked her as the tiniest spark on the jewel's presence came to me. "Besides... Something's not right here."

"That woman was possessed," Sesshomaru added before looking down at me.

"I figured something was wrong with her," I replied before the woman came back to escort us to our rooms.

When we stood before the house finally Kikyo wasted no time in locating her room and I wasn't sure if she wanted to share. I was about to go ask her when Sesshomaru grabbed me around the waist and proceeded to pull me into the opposite room. He kissed me without warning and I felt myself melt in his grasp. "I thought you'd rather be alone," I said when we parted.

"As if I am going to let you be spirited away," He said almost playfully.

"And what about poor Kikyo? All alone next door?" I asked.

"She is no longer living and is formidable to lesser demon like these," He said as he nuzzled my neck softly.

"Are you saying I am not formidable?" I asked as I toyed with his hair.

"Not nearly." His voice was softer now as he placed another kiss on my lips.

I felt his hands roam over the plains of my body as shivers of excitement coursed through me. I moaned against his mouth rapped my arms around his neck. Exhaustion gave finally took its toll on my body though which was worn out from all the walking we'd done today. My legs became putty beneath me and Sesshomaru became the only thing holding me up. I smiled up at him as he lifted me into his arms.

"Tired, Miko?" He asked with humor lacing his usual monotone.

"Oh no, I'm as formidable as ever. This is just a trap to get you to sleep with me," I said before I laughed.

"And sleep you shall," he replied while looking down at me.

I watched his amber eyes that continued to gaze down at me. I swear I had seen a flicker of emotion cross his face, but it was gone before I had the chance to see what it was. He was the enigma and center of my world at the moment. I wanted him near me for reasons I could not explain. My only doubt was that he would ever love me in return because I knew how easy my crushes became loved ones.

I was a bit worried about the fact that I was with Sesshomaru in the first place, but my growing desire for him blocked out any other second thoughts about this situation. He sat down against the wall and wrapped me in his fur pelt. He was warm to the touch and I gladly cuddled further into his arms. I was glad that Inuyasha's words hadn't persuaded me to turn from Sesshomaru because this was exactly what I needed. Somebody to love.

To be Continued...

Thanks for reading! And for the Awesome reviews! I hope you liked this chapter though I know it was kind of slow. Next chapter should be exciting so please review and continue to read! Thanks again!

-Lala 3


	6. Spirited Away by a Tengu

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.

Sunlight barely shown through the rice paper doors as I stirred from my sleep. I lifted myself from Sesshomaru's arms, which had been wrapped around my waist, and made my way to the door. It was time to investigate this demon further and I had an idea as how to get things done.

I opened the door slowly and quietly, knowing the slightest sound would rouse him from his sleep. I stepped out into the light of the new day and found myself face to face with a winged man. A gasp left my lips when I was lifted off my feet and in the arms of what seemed to be an angel.

"Good morning, lovely, and how might you be on this fine day?" The being asked with a comical expression on his face.

"Shocked seeing as how I was just abducted by- Um what exactly are you?" I asked while eying him.

He seemed appalled by the fact that I didn't know his breed by sight, "I am one of the legendary Daitengu! Daranibo of mount Fuji!"

"A tengu? And what are you doing abducting girls?" I asked him through squinted eyes.

"Haha tis all good natured tricks. If they searched the woods they'd find their precious damsels in the trees." He replied happily.

"They're afraid of you, you know." I found myself clinging to him so I wouldn't fall. His wings flared, taking us higher into the sky as our conversation continued.

"But you're not?" He asked skeptically.

"The man I shared a room with last night is way more dangerous than a good spirited tengu." I said boastfully. "He's the demon Lord of the West."

"A human bedded the Lord of the West? I find that hard to believe."

"I didn't bed him! I only shared a room with him!" I said frantically.

"He must be a man of considerable will power to resist such beauty." He said while smiling down at me.

"Where are you taking me?" I growled, changing the subject.

"Well, since you are so beautiful and possess multiple shards of the jewel, I am taking you to my home in the sky temple of Mount Fuji." He said smoothly.

"Wait, wait, wait! I can't go with you! You have to bring me back!" I yelled as I struggled in his grasp.

"That's the thing about being spirited away, you don't get the choice. I would advise you against struggling at this height. The outcome of falling from here in not anyone's ideal of pretty." With those words my struggling ceased and my fear increased.

"You have to take me back," I whispered through raspy breaths.

"Afraid that's not within my best interests, my dear." He continued to smile at me as his wings tool us places I couldn't fathom.

Suddenly I felt the release of great demonic power and knew exactly who it belonged to. Sesshomaru was never one to share and I had a feeling I was among the possessions in that category. The tengu's eyes widened as his speed quickened, now it was my turn to be smug.

"I may not have a choice, but he sure does." I whispered to myself. "You shouldn't have picked me, Daranibo."

"Please, call me Daran." He smiled charmingly at me before effortlessly descended through the clouds and passed through a barrier.

"Daran... He's probably going to kill you so it's best if you let me go now." I said while looking back over his shoulder at the forest which was now being trampled through by Sesshomaru's dog form. I gasped at the sight of his magnificence and rage as he made his way quickly across the land.

"Nonsense, this ancient barrier keeps evil spirits like his out." He said as he landed lightly on the temple grounds and brought me into a darkened room. He set me on the floor and gazed at me for a moment. "You shall wait for me here. I will call upon you in two days time, you should be begging to see me by then."

I didn't know the meaning to his words until two days had passed and my body was weakened by the lack of food and water. I clawed at the walls and banged on the door searching for an escape. He would come and visit me daily to comment on my human frailties and tell me about Sesshomaru's failed attempts at getting in the temple. The second day in captivity he managed to surprise me further.

"Why were you traveling with that demon anyway?" He asked while he propped his head up with his hand.

"Why should I tell you that?" I asked weakly, trying to avoid giving away too much.

"Because you are my prisoner," he said, his voice low.

"Being your prisoner sucks," I commented bitterly.

"You don't have to be my prisoner, lovely. Truly it kills me to see you in distress." He sounded truthful.

"If not prisoner, then what? And how could you possibly care so much when we barely met a day ago?" I asked with doubt lacing my words.

"What can I say? Tengu build bonds fast with worthy beings." He walked over to me and knelt before me. "I ask for your hand in marriage. Be my wife instead of prisoner."

"I'm afraid..." I paused still getting over the shock of the proposal before I continued, "it would be the same jail with a different title. I must kindly decline your offer." It was odd that the only thing that passed through her mind when proposal was brought up was Sesshomaru's face.

"It is not an offer I will allow you to decline my dear." He stood and before he left the room he turned back. "You will be mine."

Another day passed and he didn't visit me again, leaving me to think about his dangerous words. I didn't want to marry him yet he was happily building the walls of a new cage. I continued to mull on the subject of my imminently doomed engagement until I heard a noise. I stood still for a moment to listen to the sounds outside of the room. I had sworn I'd heard yelling and apparently I had been right.

I heard pattern of feet running further down the hall further away except for one. I held my breath as the footsteps stopped at my door. With a crash the door flew open and his arms were around me within seconds of his entry. He growled softly into my ear as he caressed my weakened body.

"Are you unharmed?" He asked quietly.

"Half starved, but unharmed yes..." I answered.

"Did he- touch you?" He asked with an unsure tone.

"No. He didn't." I looked up at him now wondering why he would ask something like that.

"Good. Then I shall refrain from killing him."

"Take me home..." I whispered to him before my eyelids fluttered close.

He lifted me into his arms and I could feel him walking. I felt cool air on my face and guessed that we were outside again. The next thing that registered in my mind was voices.

"Is she alright?" Kikyo asked and I could feel her cold hand on the side of my face.

"She is in need of sustenance and rest." Sesshomaru answered, emotionless as usual. "Do you know where she comes from?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"She has requested to be brought home. I would like to know where home is." I would have told him myself, but my mind was too tired to fully process the conversation.

"Through the Bone Eater's Well." Was all she said in reply.

"I will take her. In the meantime maybe it is best you wait with the half-breed." I was too far gone to hear the rest of this conversation and I was kind of glad because it seemed to be a bad topic. I fell into a dreamless sleep and decided that being spirited away had been an exhausting experience.

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I posted two chapters today and I will post more today if the reviews are good. I have written up to chapter eleven (Kagome, Kagome) so far and will continue to post what I have. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

-Lala 3


	7. Importance of the Sacred Jewel

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.

He looked down at her sleeping form in his arms as he made his way to this well of hers. He was at peace now that she was back with him yet when he found out about her abduction he had tried to avoid rescuing her. His beast finally raged enough to the point of taking over and chasing her down. The beast even took on a barrier of considerable strength trying to get to this woman. It infuriated him how she went to great lengths for this jewel with no worries of her own safety.

When they arrived at the well she had awakened in his grasp and struggled to stand on her own. He let her down and held her arm to help steady her balance. She wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to go to the trouble of saving me..." She spoke quietly as she eyed the well.

"Do you realize this jewel means nothing to me?" he growled, "And yet you would recklessly risk your life for it on many accounts? I must ask why you would go so far."

"Because it's my fault. I broke the jewel so that means I have to put it back together!" she yelled.

"Why not let the dead Miko do it and live your life in peace?" he asked calmer this time.

Hurt reflected in her eyes as the worst intention of his words were understood. Why not step aside and leave? Sadness echoed her hurt before he could clarify his meaning.

"I guess I don't know when to quit." She turned away from him now. "Sure I knew she was better than me- but I just couldn't walk away from this world without knowing the outcome. I suppose I should just leave..." She turned towards the well and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to a stop.

"You do not need to leave, just don't let the burden be yours alone. It would hurt those who love you if you should you perish prematurely..." he spoke to her with honesty as he traced circles on her skin with his thumb.

Her eyes lightened a little, "I'll be back in a few hours..." She turned and walked to the well, but stopped to peer in before placing a hand on its edge.

He walked quietly up behind her and placed a hand around her waist. "You don't always have to be so strong. Let me help you."

"I'm not that strong..." she whispered sleepily while leaning against him.

He lifted her into his embrace and then prepared to jump into the well. He didn't wish to argue with her further on this topic while she was in such a weakened state. "This well leads to your home?"

"Yah... I'm from five hundred years in the future," she answered simply trying to conserve her energy.

He went forth into the well and found himself face to face with a river of odd scents. They were in a shrine house now as he effortlessly lifted her out of the well. He could smell her scent only a few days old as he exited the shrine house. He ignored the other strange looking huts and followed her scent to what he thought to be her domain. He laid her down on what seemed to be a bed and listened to her moan quietly.

He disappeared through the open window as the room was entered by a foreign woman. He could smell the resemblance in their blood and knew they were closely related.

"Oh Kagome, I thought I heard you come in. Are you okay dear?" She asked while going to Kagome's side. "You don't look good at all. I'll go make you some soup, sweety."

"Thanks mom." She replied quietly before searching the room for him.

"Did Inuyasha bring you back?" Her mother asked before she made it to the door.

"No, not this time," she replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh... I see. I'll go fix you some tea while I'm at it." And she left the room at last, granting him his private re-entrance he had been craving.

She laid on the bed where he had left her and noticed her eyes were searching for something. When her gaze rested on his face she ceased her searching and smiled at him. He went to her side silently and knelt on the floor next to her.

"You didn't have to bring me this far, you know," she said as her smile faded a little.

"You asked to be brought home, I complied with your wishes," he brushed the hair from her face as he spoke.

"I wish I could understand your reasoning behind it," her voice was soft as she answered.

"If I could answer and quell your curiosity, I would," he said carefully while he eyed her room filled with foreign objects.

"Thanks for bringing me," she said suddenly and decided to study the ceiling now.

"You are welcome," he said before the room went quiet again. He listened to her breathing as it evened out and smiled inwardly. She must have been very tired to need this much sleep. He turned his head to peer down at her sleeping form and then pulled the blankets over her.

As she slept he made up his mind to help her complete this meaningless jewel and when that was complete, he would have her attention completely. He would also tear any demon limb from limb who tried to hurt her to gain possession of this god forsaken jewel. He didn't know what drove him to such protectiveness, but he had an idea.

_"Do you see it now?"_The beast asked inquisitively.

"See what?" He asked in return.

_"How admirable and strong will this woman is. Not to mention how fearlessly she took on that disgusting tengu."_ The beast growled at the mentioning of the treacherous being.

"Fearless or not, why should it matter to me?" He was starting to develop strong feelings for the Miko, but his pride demanded stubbornness to force him to deny himself. Which was quite silly judging by the way he acts towards the Miko, it was obvious that he is quite drawn to her.

_"You know you want her... It is foolish to deny yourself of something so irresistible as such."_

"What would deprave you to think I would listen to such an unrealistic being as you?" He seethed into the depths of his own mind.

_"Because you know I'm right."_ It replied with a deadly calm voice.

He didn't respond after that and the beast left him to ponder his words. He was in denial, sure, but how much of his feelings was he truly denying?He glanced back at the sleeping girl and thought it was best not to push the subject further or at least not til she awoke.

He waited for only a mere two hours, in said time her mother returned with food, for the Miko to wake and restore some of her previous energy and life. He was relieved to say the least when she began smiling and laughing again without signs of fatigue.

"No, no! You use that to scratch your back!" She giggled, clearly amused by my confusion at the object in my hand.

"Interesting..." was all he said as he laid it on the bed next to her. The next thing he picked up was an oddly shaped pink object with numbers that went around the outer edges of a circle painted behind glass.

"That's an alarm clock. It wakes me up in the morning when I have to go to school." She told him as she watched him tinker with it.

"And you enjoy this school?" He asked before he set the odd little object down.

"Ever since I started my hunt for jewel shards, no. It used to be my life before all- this happened," she said while making a slight hand gesture to emphasize this.

"The jewel has thrown your life off balance." He commented.

"But if not for the jewel I wouldn't have ever met you." She replied quickly.

"True, but I am not sure if that is worth the risk of your life on a daily basis."

"I get to decide that and I say it is well worth it," she said while looking up at him.

"My say should be important to." He said in return.

"It is important to me, but it's not like I can up and quit searching for the shards. It's a responsibility not only to the people, but to myself as well." He could smell determination and slight sorrow coming from her and couldn't help but place a comforting hand on hers. She smiled up at him and any trace of her sadness disappeared.

She was up and about an hour later packing things for our trip back to his era. She was also going on about some test that she seemed to have missed in her absence. She paced the room for a few moments then turned back to him.

"I think we should go back now. It's getting late and I forgot Kikyo's waiting for us." She said as she grabbed sack she planned to take with her.

"Very well. Let's go then." He replied before he picked her up without warning and set her down before the well moments later.

"Wow, you're fast," she said breathlessly.

"Did you expect anything less of me?" he asked in a low tone.

"Of course not, just let the world right itself before you let me go though." She said as she placed her hand to her forehead.

"Oh, but I have no intentions of letting you go, Miko..." He smiled at her disoriented expression and decided that the jewel had some good purposes yet. It had brought them together and that, for now, was good enough to prove its worth.

To be Continued...

Thanks for reading! Since devoted readers demanded an early update, here it is! I hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks again!

-Lala 3


	8. Intoxication: Betrayal on the Rocks

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.

Things have been going well for them since Sesshomaru had joined the group. I hadn't tripped up in battle either. In a very lame attempt to try and look fierce, although I never really had to fight, I tried my best to stay standing on my own two feet.

Kikyo had become a little distant from me in the last few days and I wasn't really sure why. I gathered my things from Kaede's hut and began walking towards Inuyasha's forest in search of Sesshomaru who was surely waiting for me.

I kept my eyes to the ground to make sure I didn't trip on my way. I looked up finally when I heard Sesshomaru's voice. They were standing a few meters away from me. I could tell Sesshomaru knew I was there by a small shift in his movements I had become to notice.

I was going to call out to them, but halted this action, along with multiple others such as breathing and thinking straight, as I watched Kikyo place her hand on Sesshomaru's chest. I could feel the blood drain from my face as she brought her lips to rest against his.

I felt a knife stab through my heart and the thought finally dawned on me that I was falling for him. It was ironic that I would learn this at a time when he was kissing the woman who I became the reincarnation of. I didn't wait around to see the end of the kiss and anxiously made my way to the well.

Inuyasha had already taken a heavy toll on my heart, but with Sesshomaru the pain was greater. In my haze filled state I found myself at home sitting in the well house, behind the well itself, with a bottle of sake.

I was half way through the bottle when strong hands pulled me to my feet and took it from me. "Heeeey- give it back!" I said with a slur.

"Miko, what do you think you are doing?" he asked with his golden gaze fixed on me.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Give it back," I groaned as I futilely reached for the bottle. After a few more failed attempts at taking the bottle back from him, I sighed and then a realization hit me. "You know, I kissed your brother too. How weird is that?"

"Disgusting, quite obviously, but yes, I know." he replied unhappily.

"Inuyasha wanted Kikyo too." I said somberly.

"She is not very appealing," he commented dully.

"Then why did you kiss her?" I growled accusingly. "I expect this from Inuyasha, but from you..." I stopped and pulled my arm away from him. "I won't be played anymore." I said while a tear escaped from my eye.

"I do not intend to play with you in terms of your emotions. And I would like to point out that it was not I who kissed the dead miko. It was she who kissed this Sesshomaru." he spoke calmly which was opposite to the molten amber eyes that boar into mine which clearly showed his inner turmoil for once. He wiped the tear from my cheek subtly before he met my gaze expectantly.

"That's what they all say," I mumbled almost incoherently.

"Miko," he growled into my ear as he looped an arm around me, "I would suggest you not accuse this Sesshomaru falsely. I am not Inuyasha."

"If you're not like him then does that mean you love me?" In my drunken stupor I hadn't quite registered what I'd asked him until it was too late.

"Love is a strong word, Kagome," his voice became like honey as my name rolled over his tongue softly.

My further protests and words became stuck in my throat when his free hand began to roam and trace my body. I moaned before his lips sought out mine for a passionate kiss. I braced my hands against his chest as my world began to spin uncontrollably. A small chuckle escaped his lips as our mouths parted.

"Can't hold your liquor?" he asked amusingly.

"It's no fair when I'm under the influence of you at the same time," I replied as my mind became a little more clouded.

"Under the influence, hn?" He paused, "I won't take advantage of you." He pulled away from me a little before I halted his movements.

"Maybe I want you to..." I said shyly while looking at the pattern on his kimono.

"How fair would that be? A drunken human girl verses this Sesshomaru? Surely you would reconsider the circumstance of your position here."

"Me, sober, verses you doesn't give me much of a chance either. The odds are always in your favor." I said in a matter of fact tone before I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"The odds are only in my favor should I choose to use my advantage over you." A smile danced on his lips before he finally kissed me again.

I smiled inwardly as I grabbed the bottle from his hand. He'd been so distracted by the kiss that he hardly noticed that he'd relinquished his tightened grip on my bottle of sake. I broke the kiss and brought the bottle to my lips to take a long drink. I could hear him growling lowly and then the bottle was gone from my hands. The next thing I heard was the sound of breaking glass on the other side of the well house.

"Why do you insist on pushing your luck, Miko?" he growled again, this time lifting me off my feet as he did so. "You can hardly stand on your own two feet without the alcohol. I understand why you would wish to go back, but I do not get why your strength wanes now."

Before I could reply to him, he had jumped down the well, making me more disoriented as ever. "Hey, don't move so fast! You're gonna make me sick," I replied. "Besides, I'm not strong by any stretch of the imagination."

"You give yourself little credit." he spoke quietly now, his anger diminished. "Even I, who has been on a personal quest for power, can see what potential you possess."

"Don't lie to me." I growled. "I'm not strong like Kikyo."

"This Sesshomaru does not lie and would like to point out that you are not Kikyo." There was a shocked silence from me then. "You are different from her in good ways, is that not enough?"

"You're the first person to ever tell me that... That I'm not Kikyo." Everyone always accused her of either being an imposter or the actual thing. Even when I first met Inuyasha he kept calling me Kikyo. "I'd like to believe that I'm Kagome and no one else. To be able to set my own expectations for myself, that's what I want."

"No better time than the present to start." It took him a few seconds to realize that I was already half asleep in his arms.

"Your present... is my past." I whispered before my mind became fogged with sleep.


	9. Truce and Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.

I woke up to the headache that threatened to rip my skull in two and tried to shield my eyes from the bright light that shown across my face. I squinted through the rays of sun which was replaced by the shadow of a man. Fear coursed through me for a second when I recalled the night before with hazy difficulty. I had been drunk and vulnerable. I had little idea about what Sesshomaru and I talked about.

"How are you feeling?" his deep and calm voice asked.

For a moment I just listened his voice resounded in my head before I answered because it seemed to tame my headache. "I'm fine," I said quietly.

"I don't believe that is true." The light from the door was blocked out fully now and I could see his serious amber eyes looking down at me.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Half a day," he said simply, using as little words as possible.

I shook my head to dispel the dizziness that threatened to overcome me while I tried to get up. A strong hand gripped my arm and helped me easily to my feet and continued to support me. I looked up at him and smiled, "Since when did you become so nice?"

"Since when did you become a drinker?" he countered with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Touché," I laughed quietly against him.

A noise disturbed the silence before she spoke, "Kagome?"

I ceased my laughing and glanced over to the door to make sure my ears had not deceived me. "Kikyo," I said while looking at her. She looked paler than usual, if that was even possible, as she looked at me. She cast her saddened eyes at us both.

"I wish to speak with you- Alone please..."

I looked to Sesshomaru before I met her eyes again. I took a step away from Sesshomaru to show him I could stand on my own and when I met his eyes I guessed he would be back shortly. There was a certain fire burning in his eyes lately. After Sesshomaru left I looked over at her and waited.

"I wish to apologize," her voice was sincere and low as she spoke.

"Some things you just can't apologize for. You already have Inuyasha's heart, so why do you need to take Sesshomaru's too?" I winced at the pain from my headache.

"Here, let me help you." She stood in front of me and placed her cold hands on my forehead. Her hands began to glow and a cold soothing sensation replaced the headache in an instant. "There, that should do it."

"Thank you." I was surprised that she was being so nice; it seemed a bit out of character for her.

"I was wrong to push affection on Lord Sesshomaru."

"Isn't Inuyasha good enough for you?" I asked earnestly.

"And you love Sesshomaru?" she retorted. "If so then we shall swear here and now to never seek each other's lovers again."

"Love? Sesshomaru? Me?" I was baffled at the thought, but in my heart I knew it to be true. I was falling for Sesshomaru.

"When this fight is over we shall have our lovers. Do you swear it?"

"If you promise not to take Inuyasha's soul and Sesshomaru's heart, then yes." I said holding my hand out.

"It is decided then." She grabbed my hand and met my gaze fiercely.

Sesshomaru appeared as quickly as he had left before. Kikyo had left only two minutes before and I was happy to see him.

"You're feeling better?" he asked obvious to the change in my movements.

"Yah, Kikyo helped me." I turned to him and met his gaze. "About the other day... I'm sorry."

"You are just lucky it was I who found you." He reached up and grabbed my chin before he placed a kiss on my lips.

"I don't think anyone else would go looking for me anyway," besides the fact that Inuyasha is the only other person who would know where to look. He'd be too wrapped up with Kikyo to notice my disappearance.

"What is it that you two spoke about?" he asked suddenly.

I got the sudden urge to cover up our little conversation, but realized that he would figure it out anyway. "She came to apologize and make a truce with me." The truth of the matter was still strange to me because Kikyo's relationship with me prior to our deal was definitely a rocky one.

"A truce on top of a pact," he raised one silver brow at this.

"How did you know about our pact?"I asked while eying him curiously. I wouldn't put it past him to have hidden sources and tricks up his elegantly designed sleeves.

"I have my ways," was all he said.

"I think the truce was just a refinement of our pact." I guess it was a truce for love and a pact for battle. Either way she and I are joined for the remainder of our lives. "Since I'm her reincarnation, it's fitting that we work together in our lives." Instead of replying he placed his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I was beginning to wonder if our lust for each other was turning into a strange sort of love.

"You are mine," a rough and demonic sounding voice whispered in my ear. "No other shall have you."

"Sesshomaru?" I looked up to find his reddened eyes watching me with content. _This must be his demon side. His human appearance isn't the real him is it?_

"I am Sesshomaru's beast, Soum." He kept his arms tightened around my waist and I guessed that was because he thought I'd be afraid.

"What is it you want?" I asked while keeping my guard up.

"I have been summoned to warn you. I am here because his emotions have reached a foreign stage for him."

"What are you talking about? Warn me about what?" I asked rapid fire.

"Sesshomaru is not known to love. And in the case that his heart allows that to happen, it could end quite horribly for the person whom his affections lie with," he answered honestly.

"So you're saying that if he loves someone, it's dangerous?" I tried to clarify. "What happens?"

"Misfortune finds them and death soon after. He hasn't loved completely yet, but I believe you are the one he should bestow the mark on."

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute! You're saying you want Sesshomaru to mate with a human? He would never-"

"He doesn't make that choice!" his voice boomed. "It is in fate's hands."

I backed away from him suddenly as fear finally kicked in. This wasn't the time to be messing around with Sesshomaru's inner beast. Strange that it would even have a name. I looked up at Sesshomaru or better yet Soum and noticed that the red was fading from his eyes a little.

"My warning to you, Kagome, is to not become like those before you. I have picked you because you are strong. Do not let me down." And with those words spoken, Sesshomaru's eyes returned to normal.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter, though I kinda left you hanging. Don't worry though, all goes well for them in the next chapter- well sort of. Thanks for the great reviews! I've finished chapter eleven so hopefully, if this computer lets me, I will post what I have so far for this fanfiction. Thanks again for reading!**


	10. The Dream Keeper

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.

Tossing and turning I finally sat up with a muffled cry. I struggled to calm my heart with the adrenaline coursing through my veins. I clutched my chest reflexively before I looked around the camp to find two pairs of eyes staring at me. The dream I'd had only moments before was already slipping from my mind.

"What ails you?" Sesshomaru asked quietly into the night.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

"Yah... I'm fine, it was just a bad dream," I said while the last bit of the dream's memory disappeared. Usually my dreams were easy to remember so the fact that this one evaded my memory only minutes after waking up was strange.

"What was it about?" Kikyo asked while adding a piece of wood to the fire.

"I-I can't remember it at all now," I admitted. "That's never happened to me before."

"Hn..."

I glanced over at Sesshomaru and found him deep in thought with his eyes narrowed. He looked up at me then from his spot under a tree not too far from me. I wanted to crawl over to him and go back to sleep, but a part of my pride convinced me that it wasn't the best idea. In fact there was a deep feeling that I should keep my distance from him bubbling in my mind. I clenched my fist and silently chastised myself for my change of heart because the night before I had decided my feelings for him were great. I couldn't let myself be dissuaded now. I looked down at my fist, which my knuckles had surely gone white from the force of my grip on the air, to see Sesshomaru's hand cradling it.

"Is something wrong, Miko?" he asked quietly into my ear, his lips so close that I could feel his breath.

"No, of course not," I said in a rush to recover from my dazzled state. I could see his golden eyes flash in the dark and narrow at me. I shook my head and, with a small sigh, glanced over at the dying fire. I wanted that fire to burn brightly and remind me of why I had a heart to begin with.

I looked back at him and, without warning, he seized my lips in a passionate and fierce kiss. I laced my fingers through his silky hair and brought myself closer to him.

He finally broke the kiss and then leaned against a tree. I leaned down against him and rested my head on his chest. I didn't remember falling asleep again, but with him by my side I felt ready to take on any nightmares that were sure to come.

The next time I awoke I was drenched in a cold sweat that mirrored the fear I had felt only moments before in my dream world. Sesshomaru was still next to me with his eyes fixed on something in the distance. He looked down at me and brushed a strand of hair from my face, trying to quell my fears I suspected.

"Have you forgotten your dream again?" he asked quietly as if someone would over hear us.

"Not completely," I replied equally quiet.

"What was it you dreamt of?" he asked quickly.

"My death..." As soon as I said that the dream disappeared completely.

"You have been bewitched." He stood up and helped me to my feet.

"What? By who?" I asked incredulously.

"A demoness by the name of Inuhana," he replied. "She is known as the dream keeper for a reason."

"Oh come now, that's no way to introduce your fiancée," a woman's voice called from the forest. "It is true that I have been controlling and keeping her dreams."

"Your fiancée?" I asked kind of hurt by the fact that he had used me.

"Do not be fooled. It was my mother's wish that I marry her, not mine." He placed his hand on tokijin and drew it from its sheath with one graceful move. He growled low when the woman made her appearance.

She was thin and regal looking with short and curly white hair. Her kimono was elaborate and beautiful with woven designs of flowers and clouds, but the thing that stood out the most to me was the blue crescent moon. She was wearing Sesshomaru's mark on her silk cloth. What surprised me more than that was her own markings which was a red star on her forehead with black flowers on each side. Her eyes were even a strange beautiful blue.

"Sessho, why do you insist on refusing what is practically set in stone?" A growl pierced the air at the shortening of his name.

"Whoa, ok just calm down people. Let's just talk this out without fighting," I said while stepping between them.

"Do not interfere, Miko," he said lowly.

I shook my head in silent defeat then looked over at the demoness who was now surrounded by saimyosho. Now I understood why he wanted to start a fight. She was in league with Naraku.

"Is she all that stands in my way? Do you care for this human, Sesshomaru? I had heard stories about a little human girl that you kept with you, but this is just too much."

Before I knew what was going on I had been swept off my feet, in a very unpleasant way I might add, and taken to a hidden cavern that lead deep within the earth. Inuhana stopped her fast movement when she arrived at a shrine that was lit by a few candles. I struggled to be free of her grasp which only made her claw into me harder.

"Naraku, I have brought her as you requested. Now will you make Sesshomaru mine?" she asked into the darkness.

"As soon as he arrives, you shall spend the rest of your days with him. As for Kagome, her eyes will be mine. "

I knew his voice anywhere and my fear grew as Inuhana tossed me before the shrine. I growled at myself inwardly when I realized that I didn't have my bow and arrows. I backed away from the shrine when I felt Naraku's aura unmask itself in the dark. I could also feel Sesshomaru's demonic energy approaching. I stood from my spot deciding that if I was going to die that I wasn't going down without a fight. My power rippled and built itself up beneath my skin, ready to purify anything that got near me.

"Kagome, do you plan to fend me off? It's futile I assure you," Naraku laughed as he stepped into the light of the candles. "Ah, Sesshomaru nice of you to join us."

I turned to see Sesshomaru with his eyes red and his body glowing in unearthly light. He glared at Naraku and prepared himself for battle.

"Sesshomaru! Come, let us leave this place. Marry me and forget about that human girl! I'm the one who truly loves you. No one else shall have you if not me." Inuhana clung to his kimono as she spoke which he quickly shook her off.

"Get out of my way," he growled at her.

"Inuhana, as I promised. You shall spend the rest of your days with Sesshomaru. Unfortunately your days end here." Naraku released his miasma into the air, which I had difficultly evading, and when the cloud dispersed I found myself next to an entangled Inuhana. She fussed furiously in Naraku's grasp before her scream pierced the air.

I stared wide eyed at Inuhana's corpse as her blood dripped down my face. She had loved Sesshomaru and had also met a horrible death. My fear of loving Sesshomaru increased, and unfortunately so did the miasma in the cave.

"I had wanted your eyes, but it might be better off if you died, Kagome. I will use Kikyo's eyes instead," Naraku said as the miasma intensified.

"As if I would let you kill her." Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me snuggly to him. "Your demise will come long before hers."

"Hahaha, how amusing Lord Sesshomaru. Have you fallen for her then?" He laughed again. "We shall see, but first you should worry about getting out of this cavern alive."

There was a loud crash at the cavern's entrance before Naraku disappeared into the darkness again. I coughed and tried to breath, but the miasma was becoming too strong. My head started to become fogged as my sight got blurry.

"Do not give up just yet," he growled into my ear lowly. He carried me to the now blocked off cave entrance and unsheathed tokijin. "Hold on to me."

I did as he asked and felt him poise his sword. There was another loud crashing noise and Sesshomaru quickly picked me up into his arms. We were outside the next thing I knew and so I let my mind go dark with the threat diminished. The dreams I had during that sleep were remembered with the dream keeper now dead. Her death replayed in my mind along with my own. Soum was always there warning me of the danger, but I was too naive to listen to him.

**To be Continued...**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I got inspired for this chapter so I hope you like it! Please read and review some more and let me know what you think! **

**-Lala 3**


	11. Kagome, Kagome

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

_"Kagome, Kagome? Kago no naka no tori wa,_

_Itsu itsu deyaru?_

_Yoake no bun ni,_

_Tsuru to kame to subetta._

_Ushiro no shoumen daare?"_

The song rung freely in the space around me. It was a children's song I'd come to dislike since I was little because they would put me in the middle of the ring of kids and begin circling me. When the song ended I would have to guess who was standing behind me to be able to trade places with that person. I could always tell who was behind me back then, but I wasn't so sure about now. _"Who is behind me?"_I finally asked aloud. The voice singing behind me was unmistakable and so I knew my answer. _"Kikyo?"_ A light appeared behind me and I turned to see her somber face watching me.

_"You must wake up, Kagome."_ She looked sad now as she reached a hand out to me. The light suddenly disappeared and the song started again.

_"Kagome, Kagome? The bird in the cage,_

_when will you come out?_

_In the evening of the dawn,_

_the crane and turtle slipped._

_Who stands right behind you now?"_

I listened to the voices singing in the dark as the song played and when it stopped I could see the person behind me. Shocked, I called out the name of the person behind me which happened to be, _"Kagome."_ I turned abruptly to face myself whose face was pale and scared. _"What is this?"_ I yelled into the dark.

_"Your fear,"_ a voice replied, _"of death."_

I looked at the girl in front of me and could see her visibly shaking. _"Fear of death?"_

_"And loneliness,"_ the voice added. _"Be careful, Kagome... Or you shall betray yourself with your own fears."_

Before I could answer my lungs fought for air suddenly. I began to cough violently until the air flow evened out. I opened my eyes and realized that I was no longer in the darkened room. Sesshomaru was kneeling over me with tenseiga drawn. The realization finally hit me, I had died moments ago. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders in a tight embrace.

"Lady Kagome, are you ok?" a little girl's voice asked.

"Rin?" I asked in return. "I'm alright." I was surprised when Sesshomaru's arms tightened around my waist. He lifted me from the ground and for a moment I think he was content listening to the sound of a heart beat in my chest.

"L-lord Sesshomaru? Why did you bring Inuyasha's wench back to life?" Jaken asked in his rude and frantic voice.

"Oh hush, Lord Jaken," said Rin before a rock was easily and skillfully thrown at his head.

"M-my lord." He was clearly more shocked about Sesshomaru's actions than I was and stumbled a distance away to rub the lump that had formed on his head.

"Kagome, Kagome," he whispered in my ear which made me freeze. The memory of my death realm came back to me and made my eyes go wide. "What ails you?"

"That song..." He looked down at me with his face impassive now.

"What song?" he asked quietly.

"Kagome, Kagome." I looked up at him then at our embrace. He seemed content to hold me in his arms for the rest of eternity. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't have minded being in his arms forever, but that was a goal better saved for a later date when things weren't Shikon jewel this and Naraku that.

"I know that game," Rin replied with excitement in her voice before she started to circle us and sing. "Kagome, Kagome? Kago no naka no tori wa, itsu itsu deyaru? Yoake no bun ni, tsuru to kame to subetta? Ushiro no shoumen daare?"

"A voice was singing it to me and told me that I would betray myself if I wasn't careful." My mind began frantically breaking down the song of the children's game. It all came down to the theory of betrayal. Kikyo and myself where the ones who appeared behind me, but how was it possible to betray myself? I was almost certain that the voice who spoke to me was familiar and I had a theory that they would help me figure out what this meant. "First Soum warned me of my possible death, then my death happened, and now I have people in death who tell me not to betray myself. As if they knew I would come back to life-" Unless they knew I was with Sesshomaru!

"Kagome! Hey Kagome!" I heard my name being called in the distance which made me lose my train of thought. I looked up to see my friends Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, and even Kikyo making their way towards our little group. I waved at them and realized I was still in Sesshomaru's grasp. I wasn't sure if I should back away from him or not but he didn't seem eager to move.

"Lord Jaken, Lord Jaken, why are you so green?" Rin began singing idly while she picked flowers near us. Jaken gave her an annoyed look before he went back to sulking on his newly claimed rock.

I looked up at Sesshomaru and put my hands on his chest, when I applied the tiniest amount of pressure as to let him know of my intentions he growled and tightened his grip. I smiled up at him playfully and reached up to lace my fingers through his silken hair, this action was rewarded with a kiss. "Do you insist on keeping me all to yourself?" I asked as I gazed up into his molten amber eyes.

"No other shall have you," he replied adamantly.

I laughed before batting my lashes at him, "Can my friends at least borrow me for a moment?" I asked with amusement.

"Hn... Perhaps," he answered before swiftly placing a chaste kiss on my lips and then letting go of me.

I admit I missed his body heat the moment he stepped away, even though his movements were sometimes too fast for me to follow. He could be gone for a fraction of a second and it would be too long of an absence it seemed. I ignored my body's urge to be with him as my friends grew near. I waved and prepared myself to play the inevitable game of twenty one questions with them.

"Kagome, you look so pale," Sango commented as she dismounted from Kirara who looked like she was glad to have a break from carrying people. "What happened?"

"Uh- well, it's kind of a long story." It might not be the best idea to tell a group of friends that I had just died and then been like, "It's okay though guys because heartless Sesshomaru here brought me back." But that wasn't true because the Sesshomaru they knew wasn't the real Sesshomaru. He had a heart; he just chose not to listen to it all the time.

"Who does that scent belong to? It smells like a female dog demon," Inuyasha growled as he sniffed the air.

"It was, uh, an acquaintance of Lord Sesshomaru's." I winced inwardly and cursed myself for using his formal name, it made me sound like I wasn't worthy of him or that I was hiding our relationship from my friends. Which I kind of was hiding it I guess, but knowing this group they'd probably blow it out of proportion anyway.

"Are you feeling well, Kagome?" Kikyo asked from my side. "I went and got Inuyasha after you were abducted by Inuhana."

"Lady Kagome?" Miroku chimed in with the rest of them with his own little question.

And then all I could hear was the echoing of my name over and over again as the world began to spin out of control. My legs failed me as I struggled to stay upright and by the time strong familiar arms were holding me up I could hardly feel them anymore. And then the song played again.

"Kagome, Kagome? Kago no naka no tori wa,

Itsu itsu deyaru?

Yoake no bun ni,

Tsuru to kame to subetta?

Ushiro no shoumen daare?"

My eyes had been clouded until the song stopped and then I saw my friends who were all circling me with worried expressions. "Kagome, Kagome, who is behind you now?" the voice asked. I didn't have to look to know who was holding me up because my body had been craving him for weeks now. I reached out and grabbed a strand of his silken hair and hoped with all my heart that it wouldn't be Sesshomaru who betrayed me.

"Are you alright, Miko?" he asked me quietly.

"Yes, I think so... Just too much excitement I guess." I recovered my balance and faced my friends who were, all but Kikyo, gawking at Sesshomaru and I. I bit back the urge to laugh nervously and faced them with confidence.

"Kagome?" Shippo looked up at me with his big teal innocent eyes.

"What is it, Shippo?" I asked in return.

"Are you and Sesshomaru 'hooking up'?" he asked completely oblivious to his blunt use of modern teen language that he must have picked up from me somewhere along the line.

"I am courting her," Sesshomaru answered smoothly. Now there, that was the way to properly phrase our relationship because I was fairly certain no one could just 'hook up' with Lord Sesshomaru. It was impossible not to want him after seeing his more open and animalistic side.

"A demon courting a miko, now that's something you don't see every day," I mumbled under my breath and could have sworn I heard Sesshomaru laugh quietly behind me. We all headed back to Inuyasha's camp and rested there for the night. I was glad for the peace and quiet sleep that awaited me that night because I had had enough of dreams and talk of death not to mention people calling out my name. It was time for this Kagome to get some much needed rest before taking on the mysteries of this very long day in her life. So with that I snuggled into Sesshomaru's soft fur pelt and drifted into a wonderfully deep sleep.

**Thanks for reading! This chapter was inspired by the children's game Kagome Kagome which is shown in Inuyasha. The next chapter might take me a day or two to write depending on inspiration so sorry in advance. Next chapter: Kagome's Shadow Mirror. Thanks again!**

**-Lala 3**


	12. The Shadow Mirror

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.

His arms were tightly wrapped around me in a quiet and secure embrace as we slept. I awoke with a small yawn and blinked away the sleep from my eyes. The sight before me was still something to behold and it was hard to get used to. Sesshomaru's long lashes were lightly resting against his cheeks as he continued to sleep. He looked peaceful and yet on guard. I reached up to his forehead and traced his midnight blue crescent moon lightly. His face showed no signs of being awake but his hand which captured mine countered that. He nuzzled my hand before he finally opened his eyes and unleashed his power golden gaze upon me. It was like a sunrise in itself. I giggled quietly, trying not to disturb the rest of the camp, and then placed a kiss on his perfect lips.

"Good morning, Kagome," he said against my cheek.

"Good morning," I answered happily. I was in a particularly good mood today and I had a pretty good idea why. "Shall we wake the others?"

"Not quite yet." He was looking off into the distance for a moment before he looked back at me. "There is a spring nearby..." He was looking at me suggestively now as he pulled me closer.

"Do dogs like baths?" I mused, very turned on by the thought of bathing with him. I could already see his sculpted body in my mind with all him muscles rippling deliciously against my hands which would be exploring the planes of his perfect body. I stopped the image before I started visibly drooling.

A wicked and knowing smile spread across his beautiful face as he lifted me to my feet, "Under the right circumstances, a dog can enjoy a bath thoroughly." Sin laced his words and promised to do all sorts of dirty things to me in the near future.

When we arrived at the hot spring the sun had just barely risen and was skimming across the surface of the water with an inviting and warm glow. He released me from his grasp and I turned away from him nervously. I had never let a man see my body willingly before. I heard something disturb the water and I assumed Sesshomaru was already waiting for me. With nervous and fumbling fingers I undid my scarf and pulled my shirt over my head. I skillfully unclipped my bra and tossed it to the ground before I moved on to the last pieces of clothing left on me. I had taken my shoes and socks off the night before so that only left the skirt and underwear now. I pulled the zipper on my skirt down slowly and then the green garment was on the ground with the rest of my clothes. I faltered at the last piece of clothing as my fingers traces the inside edges of the panty line. His hand was upon mine before I could go through with fully undressing. I resisted the urge to look at him because I knew it wouldn't be fair.

"Do not do it if you are uncomfortable," he said quietly to me.

I turned to him feeling more defiant than ever and ready to prove myself as a bold and strong willed woman. And so we stood before each other, completely exposed, and drank in the sights in front of our eyes. "Do you like what you see?" I asked nervously when he did nothing but stare at me.

"Every inch," he replied almost in awe before he swept me off my feet. He, himself, was even more so beautiful than I could have ever imagined. His shoulders were broad, his chest so perfect it could have been carved in stone, and his manhood was so impressive as it stood proudly for only me to see.

"And you... take my breath away." I traced his perfect skin with a single finger as he entered the water with me in his arms. I looked up into his eyes before he lowered my legs into the warm water. He pulled my body closer to him and placed a hand on the side of my face. I closed my eyes as he leaned down to kiss me. I laced my fingers through his hair as the kiss deepened.

"Kagome..." A voice called to me and made my eyes snap open. It was the voice from the death realm. I looked around quickly before my eyes stopped on a deathly pale girl clad in white.

"Kanna!" I tried to cover myself as the girl stepped onto the water's surface with her mirror in hand. Sesshomaru growled next to me as Kanna neared.

"Kagome, it is time to face yourself," she spoke in pure monotone as she approached us and held up her mirror.

A star formed in the center of it and made it glow a bright blue. I took two steps back even though I could feel my soul being brought forward. I found myself in the shadow world in the same darkened room as before. I walked forward in the empty space and tried to cover myself when I realized that I was still naked. A green blanket appeared at my feet and I dragged it across my body as I ventured forward into the darkness. A mirror appeared before me and made me stop in my tracks. My reflection was nowhere to be seen, instead there was a silhouette in its place. I was compelled to sit in front of it with the blanket resting in my lap. I was no longer worried about being naked nor did I feel ashamed about it.

As I gazed into the mirror the image cleared, but it wasn't me who sat in the mirror's reflection instead it was Kikyo. She held up a hand to me and I mimicked her movement. She reached through the mirror and pulled me forward. She continued to hold my hand as she walked me through the world on the other side, which looked a lot like the world that I come from. She brought me to the well and pointed into the depths of it.

"Your death will happen if you are not careful," she explained.

"How will I die? By betraying myself?" I asked skeptically.

"Watch." She pointed to her left and I could see the scene unfolding.

Sesshomaru and I were standing a few feet apart and I could see the fear in my eyes. I was bloodied and torn up from some previous battle and I realized it must have been from Sesshomaru's claws. Blood covered the front of my school uniform and the tips of his claws. I watched as Sesshomaru began to move towards the other Kagome and noticed that she was backing her way straight to the well. Before I cried out she was already falling into the well with her arms flailing in the air. I heard a sicken crack and a startled cry as I rushed to look at the bottom of the well. There I lay, with a bone jutting out from my chest and lifeless eyes. The body was being swallowed up by the well as so many demon corpses before it. I gasped in horror and stood there rigidly before I noticed Sesshomaru out of the corner of my eyes. He was by the well next to me in a split second with anguish written all over his face. At that moment I began to wonder what made me doubt him so.

"Do not make the mistakes I did... Save yourself and Save him." She pointed to him and for the first time I noticed the wound that was gushing blood from his chest. An arrow had injured him, my arrow had injured him.

"How- How can I avoid this?" I choked out as tears welled up in my eyes.

"You'll know when the time comes," she said to me as the shadow mirror appeared before us.

I was dragged into the mirror and somehow I knew that I had become Kikyo's shadow. When her image disappeared the mirror cleared and this time it showed me as I was now with Sesshomaru behind me. He cradled me gingery in his arms which made me aware that we were both naked. As we gazed at each other in the mirror I swore I could see our future together. Our child playing happily with Rin as we sat together in the shade of the sacred tree. It was in this moment that I knew; finally I knew for sure, that I loved him completely. Why it had taken me twelve chapters to realize this was beyond me, but now that I was aware it was like a weight was lifted from my shoulders.

Moments later I was back in the real world with Sesshomaru's arms around me. I looked up at him shocked to see a worried expression on his face instead of his normal impassive look. Kanna was nowhere to be seen as I surveyed the area and so I focused on him again. I reached up and traced his jaw line carefully. "Sesshomaru?" I asked meekly.

"What is it?" he asked quickly in return.

"I'm in love with you," I said quietly.

He regarded me quietly for a long time until I looked away while drowning in rejection. I could feel renewed tears falling from my eyes before I found myself dragged into an overpoweringly passionate kiss. My arms were around his shoulders and our legs were practically intertwined before he ended the kiss to gaze down upon me once again.

"I admit that my feelings for you are strong," he said quietly to me. "I believe this would be considered love and I also believe that no one else is more deserving of this love than you, Kagome."

I could feel my heart rate increase and my skin tingle as I pulled him closer to me. My arousal was overwhelming as he pressed against me though I wasn't ready for the pain that followed. I whimpered against his mouth and hoped that the pain would subside. He nuzzled my cheek and then placed kisses down my neck before he continued to ease himself into me. It wasn't too long before moans escaped my lips and I began pushing my body against his. We were skin to skin and yet it felt like we couldn't be close enough to one another. It was one of the happiest moments of my life when we reached our highs together and our souls became one.

He whispered he loved me into my ear before I felt his teeth graze my skin. For a moment I felt fear and then my trust in him took over and I knew fear for him no more. The moment his teeth pierced my flesh I could feel his love pouring into me. I was his now and forever. It was later that I began to wonder why it was that Kanna shown me the shadow mirror in the first place. Perhaps she was fed up with Naraku as well.

**To be Continued...**

**Thanks for reading! This chapter was specially requested to have them mate so I hope I didn't let anybody down with this. I will start on ideas for the next chapter right away. Please review! Thanks again!**

**-Lala 3**


End file.
